New Students
by GemmaSkye
Summary: Why are there suddenly so many people transfering into Tsuna's School? Are those guys in suits on such a hot day? Is that A GLINT OF METAL I SEE! What is going on here!
1. Chapter 1

Kyito sensei walked into the class with an excited look. "We are going to have two new transfer students." She turned towards the door and shouted, "Please come in."

The door slid open to reveal two Europeans, a blonde and a red head. Both of them were rather handsome and the class girls immediately gave a dreamy sigh, except maybe Chrome, Kyoko, Hana and Haru. They already had their own boyfriends to fawn over and they were quite good looking as well. (Yes, major shipper of Kyoko X Tsuna, Hana X Ryohei, Haru X Gokudera and Chrome X Hibari. Haru chose to be in the same high school as them.)

Handsome tansfer students are not what caught these four girls' attention; it was in fact the wristband they were wearing that had the word 'Vongola' sewn on.

Tsuna immediately stiffen when he saw it while the rest of the family observed the duo with interest. The two of them were blatantly stating that they were from the Vongola. This means trouble. That Spartan tutor!

"They are from Italy. Please introduce yourself"

"I am Ricky Gau. My surname is Gau." The blonde spoke in fluent Japanese. It was not surprising that he spoke so well if he is in Vongola. Most knew at least three languages. Tsuna and his family had learnt more than 10 already under the strict tutoring of Reborn.

Ricky held up his hand with the wristband. "Both of us are a part of Vongola and between the two of us here, I am of a higher rank in Vongola as my dad is of a higher rank. You will answer to me from today on. Yes I do mean that great Vongola Corporations as you know it. The best company in the world, we have people of all ages in the company before you ask."

"I am Orlando Makey. My surname is Makey. We are here to serve Vongola Decimo, our next boss, and his guardians as well as those within his closest family. If you want to have any chance of joining the Vongola, you better start treating us correctly. I will be the second in command in this class so you can look for me when you cannot find Ricky. In fact, it would do you people a lot of good if you start to pledge your allegiance to us now."

A certain silverette snorted from the back of the class. "Pledge my allegiance to you. Hah. Who the hell do you think you are to claim first and second in command. It does not matter what rank you or your daddy holds in Vongola, I am sure as hell you have no power over me.

Ricky turned red and glared at Gokudera.

"Why you little… Just because you are here first does not mean we cannot overtake you. The one who is in Decimo's favor will win. You do not even know who you are dealing with yet."

Tsuna sweatdropped at this. They were here to get in his favor and to serve him.

Those boys were pissed. Gokudera instead leaned back on his chair and laughed.

"This is unbelievable, that should be what I am saying to you. You guys came here without even getting your facts right. Maybe you should go home to papa and do a little more research and have a bit more lessons before you make a fool of yourself in front of everyone."

"Who do you think you are to speak to us like that! You are not even wearing your Vongola band, probably just some jealous wannabe." Orlando glared.

Kyito sensei could not stand her new students being treated this way, especially when they are part of the Vongola. It is one of the top companies in the world and apparently crazy hard to get into it.

"Hayato Gokudera. Do not be rude to the new students."

She barely finished calling out his name when the two students' eyes widen and actually nearly tumbled in their haste to get to Gokudera's desk. (And they call themselves a part of Vongola. So clumsy.) They got into dogeta stance beside him.

"Forgive us for our impudence Storm guardian sama. We do not mean to insult you. Please forgive for our wrong doings. We are so sorry!"

Gokudera did not even have the opportunity to respond when someone to his left burst out laughing.

Everyone turned to look in surprise at the source. He was clutching his stomach and in hysterics.

"Hahahah… This is too funny, they look just like you Gokudera. So cute, reminds me of a puppy…"

Just as sudden as it began, it stopped with a whoosh of wind. Ricky was in front of Yamamoto's Table, holding a dagger in front of him. He thrust it towards Yamamoto. It was blocked easily by Yamamoto with his sheathed bamboo sword. With a flick of his wrist, he deflected the dagger and it clattered to the ground harmlessly. No sooner had that happened, another dagger had appeared in Ricky's other hand and it was coming towards Yamamoto's neck. Yamamoto gaze shifted though he was still smiling, and simply moved the sword to block it.

Tsuna saw Ricky run past him but made no move to stop him since his instinct told him that there was no danger.

Yamamoto looked critically at Ricky, still smiling.

"Your speed and strength needs to be improved if you plan on succeeding."

Ricky fumes. "Who are you to criticize me. Apologise to Storm guardian sama for insulting him, if you do not plan on dying." He pressed the dagger with more strength but the sword did not even move the slightest bit.

Gokudera clicked his tounge in disapproval.

"As much as I hate to admit, he is right. You are rather slow and definitely require more training. He barely moved his sword; you are not even a threat at the slightest. I would suggest you take up his advice. That yaku-baka is Takeshi Yamamoto."

Ricky eyes widen like a deer caught in headlights and immediately withdrawn his knife. He fell into dogeta position again.

"I am so sorry Rain guardian sama. Please forgive my rashness in attacking you."

Orlando bowed deeply.

"Good morning Rain guardian sama. Please guide me along."

"Maa maa… You did not know. It is not your fault. No need to be so formal people."

The teacher was very confused by now, as was the class.

"Guardians? Are they part of the guardians you are talking about? I mean there are rumours that theh Boss of Vongola had six guardians, each named after a particular weather, which are closest to him and protects him. But how can these two be the guardians?!"

The duo looked at the teacher and class rather incredulously.

"How is it possible that you do not know they are the guardians of Decimo-san. They are the raging Storm and the calming Rain guardians. The Vongola Decimo have seven guardians though, he has two mist guardians."

Tsuna frowned at how much they were saying.

"Shush. Decimo would not be happy that you are simply disclosing so much without thinking."

Tsuna turned to look at Yamamoto gratefully. However, he knew that if these people knew their names, they would be unable to hide his identity when the teacher called his name.

"Decimo had been trying to protect everyone and keeping his identity a secret. He would not appreciate you just blurting it out." Even Gokudera had the sense to not call Tsuna Juudaime since the class would be able to guess. "It would be better that none of you say anything else."

The duo was excited to have received their first order from the guardians and each gave a ninety degrees bow.

"Hai! We understand."

Yamamoto started laughing again. "They really do remind me of you Gokudera."

"Shut up."

The teacher was rather confused by now. How could her students be part of the Vongola. Each of those two had their own talents alright but it does not make sense. None of them had indicated in any way they were of Vongola. However, she decided that it would be best to resume her lessons and to discuss this later.

"Well, that seat near your guardians as you call them is taken."

The duo looked disappointed and glared at the brunette who flinched. Gokudera nearly jumped up in defense of his boss at this but stopped with his boss placed a hand on his arm. Gokudera reminded himself to scold them later.

"Take the seats beside Chrome Dokuro and Osamu Kaneda instead."

The duo eyes widen for the umpteenth time that day as they turned to look at the female mist guardian. Before they could pledge their allegiance however, Yamamoto had tapped their arms lightly and gave them a smile, reminding them of their promise.

The duo nodded slightly and scrambled to get the seat beside Chrome, nearly pushing her onto the floor in the process. Luckily for them, she steadied herself in the last moment.

Ricky got to the seat first so Orlando trudged to the seat next to Osamu. Osamu was really excited to have someone from the Vongola next to him though Orlando was not interested. Osamu had a cousin and his parenst were in the Vongola. They had never said anything about it to him though. There was something about the omerta. This was his chance to find out more. He was sure Gokudera and Yamamoto had actually no part in the Vongola. His parents would tell him if someone of his class is of the Vongola he was sure.

Just as the teacher was about to start her class, the door was slammed open again. She turned around and was about to start scolding the person when she saw who it was and stopped short. Even teachers can be afraid of the infamous school discipline Chairperson.

Hibari nodded his head in greeting her and turned to the class, noting the presence of the omnivore and those of the Vongola. His gaze sharpened when he noticed one of those new Vongola boys sitting next to his Chrome.

Tsuna and his friends watched him with interest. He does not suddenly appear without wanting something and new comers was normally hardly his concern.

The rest of the class stiffened at the sight of him. The new comers were scared but were trying not to look so. They did not know who he was but he seemed powerful. They prided themselves as part of the Vongola and were trying to impress the guardians in their class, who, it is rumoured are fearless.

Hibari held up the Vongola band that looked like those the newcomers were wearing.

"Anyone involved are to report to the hall during break. Failure to do so will result in dire consequences. Uninvolved parties are to go nowhere near the hall or will have to face me."

He was then about to turn to go when Ricky spoke up.

"Who are you to order the Vongola around." He was trying to act brave and show that he was not scared. The class audibly gasped. He did not just talk back to the powerful Hiabri. It would be the end of the person who talked back to Hibari. Tsuna meanwhile prayed Hiabri will not attack Ricky in class since Ricky would likely get out his daggers and innocents could be harmed accidentally.

Hibari turned back with expressionless face but an increasingly dangerous aura. "Discipline committee chairperson and such bands are against the school rules."

"So?" Ricky's pride was hurt. Being the discipline chairperson of some school does not give him the authority to order the Vongola around.

"Bad choice idiot." Gokudera said from the back of the class. "It would do you a whole lot of good if you had used your eyes properly first. Like I said, bad research."

Hibari did not reply this time but instead flipped his coat slightly to reveal a sliver tonfa. He brought his hand up till it was visible by the whole class to open the door, freezing there for a second before moving. Most did not realize but the Vongola, who were trained, would see.

Ricky stared in horror at the bracelet with the hedgehog and Vongola crest. He realized in addition to talking back to the cloud guardian, he was sitting beside his girlfriend. The cloud guardian already had a famous reputation for being unforgiving and ruthless at such a young age. Orlando took a sharp breath as he noticed the glinting bracelet.

The class was so silent you could have heard a pin drop.

Suddenly, Yamamoto started laughing. "Aren't we having any lessons today?"

Only then did Kyito sensei recovered enough from all the surprises to begin her lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

Chrome turned to look at her boss and fellow guardians questioningly. Tsuna indicated for her to go first with the rest of the girls. Kyoko, Hana and Haru were waiting for her at the door. Kyoko smiled at Tsuna reassuringly before leaving. She knew Tsuna would be rather worried at the situation. Tsuna smiled back thankfully.

The newcomers looked from the boys to the girls, unsure of whom to follow. They may not recognize the girls but for them to be so close to the mist guardian, they must be somehow related to the Vongola. They vaguely remembered that some of the Guardians and the Decimo had girlfriends.

Yamamoto stood and stretched lazily before reaching for his bamboo sword. He always carried it with him nowadays since he does not know when he will need it. Gokudera reached into his bag for the notebook that the guardians have been using to take notes for important things. It was like a log book. There was a drawing of the different weathers they represent on the cover of the book.

Tsuna was thanking heavens that Kyito sensei had not called him at all today, putting off the revelation about his identity a bit longer. He looked up to see the duo standing right next to him, one on each side. They were ignoring him, with their backs to him, essentially trapping him in his seat. Gokudera noticed and was about to start taking out is dynamites when Tsuna looked him in the eyes and shook his head. Relunctantly, Gokudera obeyed rather reluctantly but added another thing to the list to scold them for.

"The two of you better be on your way to the hall." Yamamoto said.

"We are going to escort you Rain guardian sama and Storm guardians sama."

"Maa maa, we do not need escorts. You better get there before Hibari is angry at you for being late."

The duo paled upon hearing that. The cloud guardian was not one to mess with, especially when one of them had already pissed him off. They bowed in greeting and immediately ran out of the class, towards the hall.

Tsuna turned to Yamamoto with a grin. "Thanks. I had been trying to think of a way to get them away."

"Lets go then." Yamamoto indicated to his boss.

Tsuna sighed and braced himself for what was to come.

They stopped short at the entrance of the hall. There seemed to be about thirty or forty people there.

Hiabri was glaring at them from the stage. Their friends were already on the stage. Mukuro, Ryohei, Ken and Chickusa were also there. (All transferred to be in the same school.)

"You are late."

Tsuna grinned sheepishly. Every head had turned in his direction. They knew who he was immediately since he was flanked by a silverette and a black head holding a sword. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the duo staring at him in shock, they had after all glared at him.

"Sorry. We took the longer and more discrete route to keep the rest off our tails." He said as he and his two best friends walked towards the stage. He could feel every pair of eyes following him as he walked over and joined the rest on stage. Gokudera immediately sat down, opened the notebook and put on his glasses, ready to take down notes.

'The silence is so scary.' Tsuna thought.

Finally noticing that everyone was waiting for him to say something, "well, what is going on here?"

Suddenly, his Hyper Intuition told him something was coming his way and told him to duck. He immediately ducked, narrowly missing a bullet which hit the floor. His guardians spun towards the direction the bullet came from and moved in front of him, ready to face the threat. However, they relaxed the minute they saw Reborn.

The crowd on the ground stared. This whole scenario barely lasted a few seconds. It was a blink and you miss situation. These people were really fast. They were in the presence of the best Hitman and ex-arcobaleno as well.

Reborn had grown rapidly the past few years and was already in his adult form now. Nine years old Lambo, dressed similary to his fifteen years old self was behind him.

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled. "And what are you doing here Lambo instead of being in school?"

"The great Lambo does not have lessons today. The school is closed. Reborn said he was coming to visit you so I come along for free candy."

Tsuna absentmindedly handed his Lightning guardian some candy which he kept in his pocket for this purpose and turned to glare at Reborn.

The ex-arcobaleno simply smirked. "I just wanted them to see a little of what their boss is capable of."

"Just what are you planning again?"

"I have nothing to do with this. Their parents simply heard where you guys were studying and sent them here to serve you. Isn't it great? You have more subordinates to order around now."

"Their presence will disturb the peace of Namimori." Hibari glared at Reborn.

"They are part of the mafia so you can choose to attack them any way you want to. If they cannot even protect their own lives, they are not worthy of being part of Vongola."

Hibari nodded, statisfied with the arrangement.

Tsuna however was not. He had counted on his cloud guardian to be more adamant about not having (more) mafia in the school.

"Reborn, there might be more problems as a result."

"And you will solve them as the Decimo of Vongola. I am sure they will listen to you. Am I right?" He turned to look at the crowd.

"Hai!" Everyone immediately shouted, eager to please.

"Kufufu… Not bad Tsunayoshi-kun. Having people who follow you will give me an easier time when I take over your body."

"You are extremely lucky to have so many people who want to follow you. Maybe some of them will extremely join the boxing club." Hana sighed at her boyfriend. He is always looking for new members for the boxing club.

"Congrats Tsuna."

"Congrats Bossu~"

Haru smiled at him from where she was sitting, leaning on Gokudera. "Haru is happy for you desu. Hayato-kun must be really happy to have so many people that recognize your greatness."

"Shut up woman." Though he had a slight blush on his face.

Yamamoto patted Tsuna's shoulder. "It is great to have so many people who will listen to you."

Even Ken and Chickusa gave him a grin and a thumbs-up. They knew Mukuro had come to see Tsuna as his boss even though he would rather go back into Vindice than admit it. They still regarded Mukuro as their boss but had since learned to view Tsuna as the Bigger Boss in a way and listened to him when necessary.

Kyoko moved to Tsuna's side. "I am sure everything will be alright Tsu-kun."

Tsuna looked at her thankfully. "Well, I guess…"

"I have already had it all planned out for you Dame-Tsuna." He handed Gokudera a piece of paper with instructions on it.

Gokudera read it and stood to address the crowd.

"I assume you already know who we are so no introductions will be given. If you still do not know, better go get your facts right and your eyes checked before coming back. Do not disclose any more about the Vongola than you already have to the people in this school.

"Do not seek out Decimo while you are here. He wants to keep his identity a secret from the rest of the school. Do not reveal who he is until he indicates it is okay to do so." Gokudera said all these without looking at Tsuna but Tsuna could see every head immediately turning to look at him.

"Act like normal students and remove the Vongola tag immediately. I do not see the purpose of indicating that you are part of Vongola. If there is anything you would like to report, report it to the Discipline committee. It would reach us. All weapons brought to school are to be declared."

"Failure to obey that order will result in dire consequences." Hibari held up his tonfas and added,"All of you are to obey Namimori High's school rules or you will face me."

"He will be unlikely to hold back in your case so I would advise you to heed this warning carefully. Now just queue up and write down the rank, name, and weapons of choice then you are allowed to leave for your break."

Hibari seemed pleased with the arrangement for he had simply walked over to kiss Chrome lightly on her cheek, causing her to blush and Mukuro to frown, before leaving to seek those two idiots who transferred into 2A. Mukuro protected Chrome like a little sister.

The group quickly obeyed instructions but lingered to watch the people on the stage. Tsuna noticed and smiled at them, misunderstanding that they were nervous to be at a new school.

"We could be here for a while. Go have your break; there are lots of friendly people in the school. Make some friends and enjoy yourselves. No need to stay in this stuffy hall."

Their eyes immediately sparkled, much like Gokudera when he receives attention from Tsuna in the past. Their boss had just addressed them, directly. He was so benevolent as well to be so caring and thinking about their welfare.

"Hai! Decimo-san!" Everyone then rushed and struggled to be the first out of the door, eager to start acting like 'normal students' and impress their boss.

Tsuna frowned at this. "What did I say?"

Reborn smirked at is student. "Not bad a start, you have already convinced them that you are a great boss. They respect you now and will do as you say."

Tsuna sighed, maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut.

"Well, I have to leave for Italy for a mission. I shall leave that stupid cow with you. Mama and I-pin are out buying groceries and running errands so will likely not be home before you do." With that he left.

Tsuna looked at the nine year old boy who was arguing with Gokudera about something and sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

The hall was really silent, a rare occasion with the whole school gathered in it. Everyone had been eyeing the weapons held by the intruders warily. At least half the school was at the moment however, wondering where the hell Hibari was. He would have at least been some kind of protection even if they were not exactly herbivores (so they think due to the guns and all. But who could blame them, they do not know he is the Vongola cloud guardian.)

Tsuna looked around and realized that the people who had transferred in today were actually all looking around for the guardians and him. They noted their positions and tried to refrain from staring, each seemed to be waiting for instructions.

They looked tense and a few must have spoken up against the intruders for they had minor cuts or bruises. He knew however that each of them had not spoken a word about his identity or that of his guardians. They must have remembered the instructions this morning then. He did notice however that quite a few people were staring at the transferees, each knowing that they were of the Vongola. It seems everyone was too scared to say anything though.

The school was quiet and the teachers all stayed close to their classes, wanting to protect them somehow. The principal meanwhile was gagged and tied to a chair on stage. The intruders all stood around, seeming to be waiting for something.

The door to the hall suddenly burst opened.

"Good afternoon Boss!" All the men in the hall bowed to the incoming person. He was dressed in an expensive looking suit and dress shoes with a fur coat around him. He strode into the hall confidently and went on stage, looking in disgust at the principal who was on stage with him.

"Report in." He said as he sat down in the huge office chair his men had prepared for him.

"All students had been gathered. All contact with the outside world has been cut and the area is secured. We have planted our men all over the school and will be able to start attacking at any given moment. None of the students had any indication of knowing who the Decimo is…" The blonde who strode into Tsuna's class said.

Tsuna frowned. This meant that they did not know he was a student here. They simply expected him to attack the school and ambush him. Just to set a trap they had endangered every single student in the place and broken the omerta. And for what, just so they could kill him and gain the reputation as the best Mafia in the world.

The Don of Demolecta smirked.

"They just need… a little..." He paused, staring at the students coldly. Everyone felt chills running down their backs at his glare. "Motivation."

One of the man immediately grabbed a random person from the crowd. It happened to be Mayu from Tsuna's class. The blood drained from the girl's face as she struggled against her captor. Against her will, she was brought up to their boss who took out a short knife and used it to trace her jawline.

"Now, now… It is impossible that none of you know who Decimo is. There are so many Vongola who transferred here…" He stopped the knife beside Mayu's neck.

"It is simple really to save your life…" He smiled creepily at Mayu, who was looking like she was going to faint. "Just tell me one of their names…"

Mayu looked at the man in front of her with tears in her eyes, too afraid to even squeak. She wanted to live but she did not feel like she should betray Ricky and Orlando.

"You have 10 seconds to decide. 10, 9, 8…"

"Stop counting and let her go. I will tell you who Decimo is." A smooth, calm and collected voice announced.

Tsuna had been watching the fear on Mayu's face as she contemplated her options, trying to decide if she should actually reveal the identity. Tsuna had been rather proud of her in fact, she was scared but that does not mean she will simply betray a friend to save her own life. It was time to stop it now before things got out of hand.

The Don of Demolecta grinned. He indicated for his men to lead Mayu away. As they did so, he dropped his knife which actually slid off Mayu's arm, leaving a short bleeding trail.

"AH!" Mayu screamed, shocked.

"Oops…" The Don grinned. "Guess it slipped out of my hand. You better be telling the truth or what you receive is a lot more than that."

Tsuna and his guardians all frowned, angry that this person had just harmed their schoolmate for no reason at all. His guardians had all recognized the voice as Tsuna's and knew he was planning to reveal himself to save the innocents but the school was looking around for the source. If Tsuna planned on fighting, they would stand by him.

"I would like to see you try." Gokudera said, angry at the threat that was targeted at his boss.

Even Yamamoto was pissed. "Hahahaha… It would seem he does now know what he is doing as well, attacking the school in broad daylight, expecting Decimo to just strut in here."


	4. Chapter 4

This time, since everyone was looking around, they knew who was speaking. Their fans stared at them in shock. Sure, Gokudera had always been a delinquent so he might be unfazed by the situation and still act like one. But Yamamoto was always the nice guy and the smiling baseball lover. Why was he so brave and talking back. Their faces were stoic, some would even say cold, both staring at the Don on stage.

"Well… It seems that quite a lot of you know who Decimo is then. My men in the school are more than enough to defeat that Decimo and his guardians. What can a bunch of kids do anyway? Vongola must have been crazy to choose them as the next generation over the Varia. They will never survive. Well, that will benefit me anyway."

"What makes you think kids cannot do anything?! Haven't you heard the rumours? The Vongola Decimo and his guardians are some of the best fighters in the world, personally trained by Reborn, the No.1 hitman in the world." Lambo was pissed. He hated it when people said he was but a child and will never survive in this world. He was the weakest of the guardians sure but that does not mean he cannot hold his own. He is the GREAT LAMBO-SAN. However, he hated it even more when people doubted the abilities of his Tsuna-nii.

"Hah! Rumours, why should I listen to the rumours? Those people spreading the rumours are probably from the Vongola anyway, wanting to make their boss seem more than he is. Those rumours spreading just indicates all the more that he is an incompetent and useless kid. 15 minutes will be more than enough to defeat him and his useless guardians. I will show the world that the Vongola is not as great as everyone think!"

Tsuna's guardians fumed, each with their hand nearing their weapons. No one, absolutely no one is ever going to insult their beloved boss and get away with it again.

Tsuna sensed that his guardians were pissed when the three guardians next to him stiffen and each unconsciously reached for their weapons. They had always hated it when people insulted him and it had taken a lot for him to stop them from attacking his bullies.

"I would not do that if I were you. Underestimating your opponents I mean. That would just make them angrier at you, and nobody messes with them when they are really pissed." Tsuna slid his hands into his pockets, putting on his gloves in the process and kept them in his pockets as he stood up. He could see all the Vongola looking at him expectantly, each eagerly awaiting his order to attack.

The school thought his voice was deep and sound oddly like the person who had stopped the Don from attacking Mayu.

"How dare you talk back to the boss!" A sword was swung his way by one of the intruders near his class. Tsuna did not even flinch but stood there waiting. There was a blur to the left of him and moments later, everyone could see the popular baseball fanatic blocking the sword with one of his own.

The school stared. The dame-Tsuna they all knew who tripped on nothing, a coward and a loser, just talked back to the scary man on stage. He did not even flinch when that sword was swung at him. And Yamamoto! He had blocked it with his own sword! Since when did he carry a sword around? He moved so fast!

"Maa maa… Let's not get violent here shall we."

Gokudera stood up as well, getting out a few of his dynamites simultaneously.

"Anyone who tries to attack Juudaime…"

Lambo jumped up, determined to not sit this one out. Tsuna was still unwilling to let him do his job as the Lightning guardian sometimes. He wanted Lambo to have as much a normal life as possible. Lambo however always felt that his life was perfect the way it is so long as he stayed near his family. He did not need a normal life.

"Will not be forgiven easily." Lambo put on his horns.

Chrome and Ryohei got up as well, seeing as their fellow guardians had all gotten up.

"Bossu is not useless at all! He is the best Boss ever!" She clutched her trident tightly.

"EXTREMELY WHAT THEY SAID!" He held up both his fist, prepared for an EXTREME fight.

"You really want to meet Vongola Decimo eh?" Tsuna said. "Well then, seeing as how desperate you are such that you even broke the omerta. I shall give you a chance at that."

The Don of Demolecta stood up, eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

"Hah!" Gokudera snorted. "Seriously, the mafia is really getting really bad at information gathering it seems. Everyone came here without doing their proper research eh? What has the world come to?"

Tsuna smiled coldly as he folded his arms across his chest. The school stared. Dame-Tsuna looked really brave right now. Some could even swear he looked powerful and in control of the situation. The mittens on his hand did nothing to weaken that stance.

"Who, you say. It would seem like the Demolecta was not even good enough to have enough research about who is in the school and who are the Vongola who transferred since you still had to get Mayu to tell you." Tsuna shook his head. "You have one single and final chance to release everyone and drop everything and leave. Maybe the Vongola, more specifically me, will choose not to pursue the matter."

"Or what? What can you do, you are just a bunch of kids. You do not even know who you are dealing with. Do you know how much of my men are here. I just need to defeat Decimo and everyone in the world will be beneath me. Who have I to fear for breaking the omerta when I am the most powerful person in the World." He laughed at the threat.

"Well then, you had your chance. Bermuda will be so interested in what you said." Tsuna turned to a far corner of the room.

"Report in, the two of you." Tsuna mocked the Don of Demolecta by mimicking his voice. He was really pissed off and when he is so, he is really sadistic.

"Kufufufu… I thought you were never going to ask." There was a collective gasp as two men appeared out of nowhere. They recognized one was the Demon of Namimori and the other as one who was always fighting with the Demon. They were afraid of them both. If ever locked in the room with them, one would probably be murdered or have committed suicide.

Mukuro was spinning his trident and he grinned rather creepily and Tsuna. "Men are scattered around the school in various classrooms, activity rooms as well as hidden in closets and the rooftop is practically covered in men. Maybe a thousand around? Kufufufufu… It seems like Demolecta had positioned most of their men here, though most of them seems kind of weak."

Hibari had his tonfas out in a ready to attack stance. "Those herbivores set up bombs all around the school. They must be bitten to death for disturbing the peace of Namimori."

"Good job on not attacking yet then."

The school gaped, even in the situation. They did not just hear Dame-Tsuna ordering the two scariest people in school to speak, they did not just obeyed and Dame-Tsuna definitely did not just praise them for a job well done. It was just too much to take in.

He turned back to the Don of Demolecta.

"15 minutes you say. Well, let's take a look at how accurate your prediction is then. I would not even participate in this, my guardians are more than enough to defeat them, judging by what I can see." Tsuna said as he started walking towards the stage. The crowd shifted out of his way as he walked through it.

"Kyoya, Mukuro, Ryohei and Lambo, deal with those around the school. Ryohei, bring Lambo along with you. Take note to remove the bombs every time you see one. Takeshi and Hayato deal with those inside the hall. Chrome, protect the students. You are all free to attack any way you want so long as you do not cause too much damage. Oh and I do not think you guys will need the extra help. I will keep watch of the time."

His guardians smirked and nodded. Hibari and Mukuro disappeared out of the hall immediately, each leaving to look for their prey. Lambo was elated that Tsuna had allowed him to participate and promptly left the room running after Ryohei. Chrome spun her trident to form a sort of shield around the students much like those she used against Daemon's attacks but bigger. Then she trapped a few of the men closest to the students in their nightmares. Yamamoto and Gokudera grinned at the order and quickly started to attack.

Tsuna does not allow anyone to underestimate the ability of his youngest guardian just because of his age. Lambo was more than capable in his fighting skills for his age and no one should doubt that. It is about time they saw Lambo for what he can do and not his age.

The men around the Don stiffen as he got on the stage but their Boss stopped them from attacking.

"Go and bring down those weak little kids. Show them the power of the Demolecta familigia. Having weapons does not mean you can fight. These guardians as they call them are pathetic."

"Hai Boss!" The men dispersed.

"Weak little kids, pathetic eh? They will show you what 'pathetic, weak little kids' can do when provoked. No one harms the innocent under the protection of Vongola and get away with it. Especially not with me around."

Tsuna crossed his arms (mittens on) and watched. The Don was still smirking however.

"Fine, I shall take you on for your bet then. You will lose this bet anyway and then without your guardians to protect you, you will be no match for me. Oooh. I see mittens. What, afraid of a little cold?" He mocked.

Tsuna smirked and ignored the Don. Tsuna turned to the crowd.

"The rest of you stay put. The guardians can settle this bet on their own. We do not want the Don to feel like he is bullied, don't we…"

"Hai! Decimo-san!" The Vongola in the crowd answered. Tsuna had revealed his own identity already so it should not matter anymore that they were answering him.

'So this kid was the supposed future boss of the famous Vongola. Fine, he shall wait and see what he can do. With all my resources around, probably not much anyway.' So the Don thought.

Tsuna watched his three guardians fight, as did the entire school. Chrome easily rendered quite a few people unconscious with just a little illusions that contains spides that was holding guns and also a few poisonous snake here and there. These mafiasco was way too afraid of insects.

Yamamoto easily ducked the bullets that came his way and the swords were blocked. Many people came at him at the same time but none of them came close to hurting him. He injured a few, paralysed a few and knocked a few unconcious with the hilt of his sword. The moves he used were predominatly of Shigure Souen.

Gokudera weaved through the crowd and laid his dyanmites within the crowds of men. He knew it was safe to use it here since no sane mafiasco would lay bombs where their Boss was so he would not set off any of the bombs in the compound. Each time the dynamites exploded, a number of men will be blown backwards, some knocked unconscious. The injured men would try to attack him but he easily ducked them and then threw double bombs at them instead, effectively knocking them out.

Within five minutes, Yamamoto, Chrome and Gokudera had settled the hundreds of men within the hall. They moved on stage to stand with their amused boss. They had not even used their box weapons even once. Actually, he did order them not to use it anyway. He was really angry they had tried to attack the school but it was really rather funny how these people were actually really weak. No matter how strong his guardians were, five minutes defeating this few hundreds of people was really too easy without even their box weapons was ridiculous. No wonder they had planted so many bombs then.

He had been sifting the name Demolecta through his head and had finally placed it. It was just one of the minor families only in their third generation. They had been sending threats to the Vongola however saying they will defeat them. One of the many familigia in the world to do that so the name had not rung any bell when they first said it.

Within 10 minutes, Ryohei and Lambo came running back with minor cuts and bruises but largely unharmed.

"THAT WAS EXTREMELY FUN! SO MANY PEOPLE TO EXTREMELY SPAR WITH." Ryohei said as he bent down and started healing Lambo and his cuts.

Lambo grinned widely as well. "They were not even much of a threat though those bombs were kind of irritating. We defused a few, set off a few minor ones, and left the rest as it is."

"Set off a few?" Tsuna frowned, setting off a bomb means destruction of school property and destruction of school property means paperwork and being bitten to death by Hibari later.

Barely two minutes after Ryohei and Lambo arrived; Mukuro and Hibari came in as well. One simply materialized while the other came in through the window.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, that was no fun. What a waste of my time." Mukuro pouted.

"Weak herbivores." Hibari said, indicating everyone was down.

"Well Don Demolecta. Twelve minutes and your men are all gone." Tsuna turned to face the now pale Don. It would seem that the guardians being strong were not just a rumour after all. Wait, that does not mean this Decimo kid was strong. He can still win if Decimo is killed. Everyone knows most bosses actually cannot do anything without the protection of his subordinates.

Grabbing a dagger hidden in his coat, he jumped forward to catch them by surprise and to kill the Decimo. Decimo was standing close to him and there was no guardian blocking his way.

Tsuna had already noticed it coming and held up his hand to indicate to his guardians he will handle this himself. They were about to move to intercept him before he reached Tsuna. With a kick to the wrist, the dagger clattered harmlessly onto the stage. Tsuna dodged the punch Don Demolecta was throwing at his head and knee-ed the Don in the stomach instead. The Don doubled over in pain and Tsuna punched his shoulder with his right hand. The Don fell onto the stage.

"Now, now… One should honour their word shouldn't they. I won the bet. That was not very nice of you. Come on, don't just lie there, stand up like a boss that you supposedly is. I did not even hit you that hard. My gloves are even still in their mittens sate. Oh and Hayato, could you please untie the principal. Ryohei, go heal Mayu's arm."

The Storm and the Sun moved to obey the instructions. Hibari walked over to the Don and handcuffed him.

The teachers and students actually started to relax a bit after they saw the men go down. They did not know what was going on here but it seemed like those transferees and the group standing on the stage knew exactly what had happened.

It was incredible to watch Yamamoto and Gokudera fight. Some people were amazed while the others were freaked out of their minds.

They would never think of peace-loving, always smiling Yamamoto as being such a good fighter. He was so scary just now. Those of the Kendo club were even more amazed at the fact that Yamamoto knew the famed Shigure Souen. That was something rumoured to have died out and also one of the best sword skill of all time.

They always knew Gokudera was a delinquent and that he carried out these things that looked like dynamites which he gladly takes out when Tsuna was bullied. Tsuna always made him keep it back though. They had always thought it was just a toy of some sort but it would look like those were actually real dynamites. It meant they were always in danger of being blown up! His threats were all very much real!

And that shy eye-patched girl Dokuro. She could counjure up such horrors. She looked so scary just now. They had always thought of a shy and weak girl and yet she had stood her ground and protected them. She talked back to the scary man on stage. She defeated so many of the intruders.

AND THEY FREAKING DODGED BULLETS! HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?! DAME-TSUNA HAD WATCHED EVERYTHING CALMLY WITH A SMIRK ON HIS FACE. HE EVEN BEAT UP THAT DON ON HIS OWN, WITH MITTENS ON HIS HANDS!


	5. Chapter 5

Suddenly, the doors of the hall burst open and a group of armed men dressed in suits appeared at the door. The school tensed again, afraid these people will hurt them.

They parted and Reborn strode in purposefully, walking towards the stage.

"Reborn? Aren't you supposed to be doing your mission? What are you doing here?"

"Because my Dame student had decided to get him in trouble so I came back, with men to clear up the mess you have gotten yourself into."

"Come on, that's not fair. It wasn't as if I told them to attack me. Get them to start clearing the bombs in the school first then, I do not want more parts of the school destroyed thank you very much."

"They are your subordinates. Order them yourself."

"Fine." Tsuna said resignedly as he slid off his mittens. He had not needed them at all. "Clear all the Demolecta and see that none of them dies. Defuse and collect all the bombs within the compound and make a list of all the damages done within the compound."

"Hai Decimo!" The group quickly moved to carry out his orders.

Reborn took out rope from who knows where and proceeded to tying up the Don.

"Really dumb of you to attack the school which has members of the Vongola in it, without even doing enough research it seems. Your men probably could not get past the firewall we set up then. Sending the threat note to Vongola was an amateur move as well. What did you expect? Sitting here for days and waiting for us to come? Demolecta is really a lousy famiglia."

"How dare you insult the Demolecta." The Don moaned weakly and was promptly hit on the head with the Leon mallet, rendering him unconscious. "One of you collects him and send him to Italy. He will be facing Nono and Iemitsu for this. I am sure even Bermuda will be interested in this one."

Reborn turned back to Tsuna and his guardians. "Still, 12 minutes was kind of slow. You guys should have been done within 7 with the skills those guys possessed. It seems all of you need more training with the bombs."

The guardians (save Mukuro and Hibari) paled at the thought of training. Reborn was probably going to make them either goes through a maze of bombs or something worse. His training always resulted in multiple injuries.

"They only used their normal moves. They did not even break much of a sweat." Tsuna tried to counter.

"Excuses… Those guys were so weak, of course they did not even break into much of a sweat. Demolecta really have chosen a crazy and lousy boss." He shook his head at the Don of Demolecta.

Tsuna's anger was subsiding and so was the adrenaline rush from earlier. He finally remembered all the students and staff that was in the hall at the moment.

"HIIIIIIEEEEE! What are we going to do with them Reborn?!"

"Dame-Tsuna is still Dame-Tsuna I see. Why, it is simple, we kill all witnesses."

The school paled at those words.

"I don't want to die!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"My parents are in the Vongola! I am sure that I do not have to die!" Osamu shouted.

Tsuna looked at Osamu in surprise. His parents were part of Vongola? Really? Wait! Now is not the time to think about that. He cannot just let his school mates die!

"Yeah really." Reborn said, having read his thoughts. "Well, there is one other option."

"No! That does not work too! How can we just force it on them like that."

Reborn smirked turned to the crowd, ignoring the cries of his student.

"Ciaossu! From today onwards, all of you will be…" He paused dramatically.

"Reborn!" Tsuna shouted.

"Actors!"

"NO!" Tsuna shouted then was confused.

"EH?!" He said along with the entire student body, including the guardians except the normal two.

"That whole day was required for a movie that I am shooting and all of you have provided valuable footage. A copy of the movie will be sent to you when all is completed. This is a project by the Vongola corporations. On behalf of Vongola, we thank you for your contributions." Reborn tilted his fedora cap.

The school stared at the fedora man for a second then cheers and conversation erupted.

"Yes! Maybe some big time producer will notice me from this and that pave my road to Stardom!"

"Ah! It was all an act! I wonder how they got Hibari-senpai to cooperate with them. He even acted like he listened to Dame-Tsuna!"

"I never knew Dame-Tsuan was such a great actor. He looked like he knew what he was doing! I guess he cannot be bad at everything he is doing."

"I thought that was WAY COOL! I can't believe we are actually going to be in a movie!"

And the likes of it.

Tsuna sweatdropped. They bought it. It explained everything today to them and they thought he was a good actor.

A gun shot suddenly rang out silencing the crowd and everyone turned to see Reborn holding on to a green smoking gun.

"All lessons for the rest of the day are as per normal. All Vongola personnel are to report in the hall after the school day for debrief. Thank you all for your contributions." With that, Reborn tilted his fedora and… disappeared into thin air. The crowd erupted in cheers, believing it to be the finale of the show.

Tsuna did not even bother trying to look for him, already sensing the mist flames, but instead trudged back towards his class alongside Lambo, Yamamoto, Gokudera and Chrome. The rest of the guardians dispersed as well to their individual classes.

His class was staring at him, wide-eyed and then they started bombarding him with questions about how he became the lead actor and all. He smiled at them sheepishly as Reima sensei called for attention and led them back to class.

"Settle down. I am sure Sawada will be able to better answer your questions if we give him the time to speak." Reima sensei said, tapping on the board.

Tsuna shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. He was saved from answering when the door slammed open and attracted the class's attention.

Tsuna was thanking heavens for the save then stopped mid-prayer as he noticed the individual walking in.

It was Reborn, in his baby form, dressed in his Reboyama sensei outfit. (Gianni invented a special pill then allowed them to go back to their baby form temporarily, under the orders of Reborn; obviously to use to torture his student.)

"Reboyama sensei! What an honour to have you in the class. What brings you here today?"

"Ciaossu! My friend, the Vongola Decimo, would like to thank the contributions of the school for the movie and since your class had the most number of people involved, you have been selected to represent the school for a trip to Italy for the three months in a sort of an internship program."

Tsuna's mouth dropped open in shock as the class erupted in cheers! They now had a chance of working in the Vongola in addition to being a part of the movie.

"Wait… Italy?" Osamu asked.

"Yes Italy. This will be an all expense trip and your lodgings as well as food will all be provided."

"But some of us do not have passports Reboyama sensei!" Lee, the ever reposnible representative of the class asked.

"It has all been prepared for you. This is an important opportunity so I assume every one of you would join it. The parental consent forms as well as passports have been sent to your parents. You are to sign it all and prepare the relevant things required as listed in the package sent and report on that day itself in the designated location at the airport. I will meet you there. Do not be late. Oh right, one more thing, Reima sensei will be included as well on this trip since she is your Italian teacher. I would advise you all to brush up on it before going there. Well then, I will see you all tomorrow."

With that, Reborn left the classroom, leaving behind a shocked but happy class. Ricky and Orlando simply could not believe their luck, they got the chance to be in the same class as many of the guardians as well as their Boss and now, they got the chance to go to the Mansion in Italy! Tsuna however was feeling a big headache coming.

"Reborn… What are you planning now?" Tsuna asked as he stepped into his room after school.

"Well, it is about time for us to take in new recruits and they did witness a mafia fight anyway. It would be safest for them to all join the mafia. Your class is just given special treatment because they are in the same class as their Boss, they need to be strong to protect him. The rest of the classes will be receving their training here in Namimori."

"You mean you are still involving all of them in the mafia?!


End file.
